


Overblown

by BadOldWest



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/BadOldWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alarkling Week: Day 1, Amplifier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overblown

He moves like a drop of blood in water; swirling and expanding, leaving sinewy trails of darkness behind him. 

He has a dripping warmth to his body, again, like blood. It moves over her skin; sickeningly hot yet giving her creeping chills. 

She can’t breathe around him. It’s nearly painful, her fluttering, nervous heart since he appeared in her rooms. The shadows lifted like a cloak and there he stood. Focusing on her. Devouring her with his eyes. 

He joins her in their bed, which could have been only hers without her controlled invitation. 

He moves like melting, slipping further than skin would allow just any man. She feels too much, she feels everything and he makes her. He pulls her out of her own body once more to be used by a force beyond her strength: she it's summoner and he as her font. They use each other for what they needed, and now the need is in flesh and not magic.

He moves like power, and instead of making her his, his possession of her body makes him all hers. He won't have to take what she already surrendered. 

They don't speak, because what would they say? The sun never did greet the moon, Noon and Midnight kept an equal distance away from each other.

And every move against hers is resonant, full-blown through every nerve and she can only lay back and let the power use her.

Her climax devours his embrace of shadows in blinding light that shimmers and fades. The darkness slips over her in the passing moments of stillness in their bed, and their battle begins again. The night and day break up each hour evenly, and time passes in many days through the course of their nights.


End file.
